


The Final Frontier

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sail and Ocean [8]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't be interested in having a little fun, would you?" A faint smile danced across her face, and Amanda raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"There's this nice little shipping lane...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

"Amanda!" Alysse tucked her sword back into the sheath at her hip, a grin on her face when she spotted the other Immortal.

"Alysse?" Amanda gave her a once-over, raising an eyebrow. "You've changed."

"So have the times." Alysse shrugged. "It's not the ocean, but it's harder to get caught out here, so I adapt. You?"

"Visiting, on my way back to Earth." Amanda stepped into an alcove to make way for people on their way to and from ships. "I thought you'd finally met someone who could fight on a ship as well as you."

"And lost my head? No." Alysse shook her head, leaning against the support that created the alcove. "Got my arse caught by a government that decided I could be one of the first colonists for some world outside the solar system. I had other ideas, but it took me a while to figure out how to implement them." She paused, tilting her head. "You wouldn't be interested in having a little fun, would you?" A faint smile danced across her face, and Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's this nice little shipping lane...." Alysse beckoned Amanda to follow her down the corridor towards the docked ships.

* * *

"... Mac's still got a barge on the Seine, though it's a bit behind the times in terms of technology. He's running a museum about the origins of Immortals, and the Watchers."

"I still find it hard to imagine the government would let that information out to the general public. The folly of having a pissed-off Watcher run for president, I suppose."

"Maybe." Amanda leaned back on the lounge, taking a sip of the wine Alysse had poured. "Methos was camping out on holy ground the last time I ran into him. The locals on a planet decided he was a god come to lead them into a new life."

"I can't imagine the old bastard being thrilled with that idea." The corner of Alysse's mouth quirked upward in a smile. "What's he doing, other than hiding from his congregation?"

"I don't know, actually. I haven't seen him in almost two centuries. And he doesn't write."

Alysse laughed, shaking her head. "Ah, the man is hiding, indeed." She tilted her head. "You wouldn't happen to remember where the planet that he's a deity on is?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to the old man?"

"Rescue him from the Methos-worshipping natives. What else?" Alysse grinned, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "It's not, after all, the ocean. No water for the big baby to be afraid of."

"Mm." Amanda pressed her lips together, concerned for her friend. "You haven't seen him in most of a millennia, Alysse. Be careful around him."

"Or what? He'll take my head?" Alysse's grin faded, her expression serious as she met Amanda's gaze. "He's the oldest of us, Amanda. The most likely to continue to survive. Six millennia old, now. To my bare three. If he takes my head, I'll die happy in the knowledge it isn't some less-than-a-century upstart."

Amanda frowned, reaching out a hand to Alysse. "Alysse..."

"Don't..." Alysse sighed, waving her hand aside. "I miss the ocean, Amanda. Miss the movement of the waves. Miss all of it, and there's no place on a planet to go for freedom on the wave. Not any more."

"I'm sure there's a planet with enough water out there for you, and few enough people. Maybe not where there are humans, but we have the life-span to outrun them, if we choose."

"I know." Alysse rubbed her forehead. "Forgive me, I'm just a little weary of baby Immortals eager for my head. I can imagine this is what the old man feels like."

Amanda nodded. "I'll show you where the planet is." The thought of meeting up with old friends again tugged at emotions she'd almost forgotten she'd had in the last century.

"I can give you a lift back to Earth afterwards. Pay Mac a visit, see this museum of his." Alysse drained her glass, setting it in the small box she'd taken it from earlier. "And then, I'll think about outrunning humanity for a planet with a broad ocean and primitive natives."

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "centuries". Originally posted on LJ on 23 May 2007.


End file.
